In a color photographic light-sensitive material of a type which contains a dye-forming coupler in a light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and is developed in a color developing solution containing an aromatic primary amine developing agent, a technique for improving background and a technique for controlling gradation are important for controlling image quality. In particular, with respect to an improvement in the background (color fog prevention), methods using various hydroquinones are known. There are known as these hydroquinones, mono-linear alkyl-substituted hydroquinones, mono-branched alkyl-substituted hydroquinones, di-linear alkyl-substituted hydroquinones, and di-branched alkyl-substituted hydroquinones. Further, it is known to use alkylhydroquinones as a color turbidity preventing agent.
In recent years, an increasing requirement level to an improvement in background and gradation control is accompanied with research which is promoted seeking for a higher effect. Above all, it is known to use hydroquinones having a relatively low molecular weight. The use of these hydroquinones having a relatively low molecular weight in an intermediate layer interposed between the silver halide emulsion layers accelerates the improvement in the background in one silver halide emulsion layer but causes problems such that the photographic performance is deteriorated during storage after development processing, and that the hydroquinones are eluted in a color developing solution in the development processing of a light-sensitive material to stain a processing solution during continuous processing and deteriorate a performance of the processing solution.